


I wanna taste

by OhDearLoki



Series: Smutty shots [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearLoki/pseuds/OhDearLoki
Summary: Tom’s always stopping by your little coffee shop, but today he’s not here to taste the pastries.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Series: Smutty shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028235
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	I wanna taste

**Author's Note:**

> Smut !!!! -18. This is my first smut ever, so be gentle with me please? Advices and constructive criticisms are welcome!

It was late and night was already falling down on the city. Tom was walking in the street, heading towards his hotel. The studio wasn’t far and he liked walking in the fresh air of the night, getting his head off of everything. He knew the streets by heart, passing here often since he began filming his new production three months ago. It was calm. The street was empty, not a single car or pedestrian were out. The only the sound Tom could hear was the ambient of the city. 

You looked at your phone, you elbows resting on the counter, already bored. Your last client got out minutes ago and now your coffee shop was empty. But you couldn’t go home, you were doing the night shift and you sense it was going to be a very long night. People didn’t get here at night to get coffee... Not those days anyway... 

You sighed again, putting your phone back in the pocket of your shorts and looked through the showcase. Night was already here, but it was only the beginning of your shift. Suddenly, the bell above the door rang and a man walked in. You straightened up and show a big smile when you saw who it was. 

“Good evening, Mr Hiddleston,” You greeted with a bright smile. 

He walked towards you with a dashing smile, the kind of smile that makes you weak in the knees. 

“Good evening, Y/N,” He said back. 

Your name on his tongue made you shivered. Tom was a regular client since he start filming his new movie not far from here. He always come to get his coffee and a little pastry. He rather fond of those, you learned. Destiny decided that you were almost always here to serve him and with time, you began to talk. He finally called you by name, seeing it on your name tag and you teased him by calling him Mr Hiddleston, even thought he told you many times to call him Tom. 

“Working alone tonight?” He asked, leaning slightly on the counter, his face getting close to yours. 

You tried not to get lost in his beautiful eyes and nodded, answering his question. 

“Yeah, Alice is sick. It’s only me.” 

“Good for me, then,” He added, his eyes looking through your soul. 

You unconsciously bit your bottom lips. This man was gorgeous. You knew it before you ever saw him in you shop, but now that you could actually see him up close, you never wanted to look at another man. 

During the times Tom came in your shop, you made small talks, learning to know each other. He always told you about his trips around the worlds and you hang at his lips with every words he said. This man was so interesting, so polite and well educated. In exchanged, he wanted you to talk about you, what you liked in life, what you wanted to do in the future. He was the first client to be genuinely interested in you and you appreciated that. 

“What can I get you?” You asked, already grabbing a cup. 

“A Galão, please.” He said, while sitting on the stool in front of the counter. 

“Galão coming right up.” You imitated a stern chef as if you were ruling a whole kitchen. 

Tom giggled and get rid of his coat, leaving him a tight shirt. You tried not to look too obvious when you observed his muscles moving under the textile. Bitting you lips again, you quickly turned before he could catch you looking at him and faced the coffee machine. You put the cup in the machine and let the espresso pour in the cup. 

While your back was turned to him, Tom put his elbow in the counter and looked at you freely. You caught his eyes since the first day he saw you. He remembered your innocent eyes looking at him, the shock when you realized who he was and how shy you were afterwards. You warmed up to him after that and he was glad. You were beautiful and he knew that after the third day, he wasn’t coming here only for the pastries anymore. It was summer and you were always wearing those tight shorts, your legs haunting him in his dreams. You apron was the most sexiest thing he saw on you, and he dreamt many time seeing you only wearing it, without anything else under. 

He let his eyes wandered down you shoulders to your hips, which were dancing as you waited for the coffee to stop flowing down in the cup. He then look lower to your ass and he bit his lips unconsciously. His hands hitched so much he wanted to grab it and squeeze your flesh, hearing your soft moans. 

A cry of surprise tear him out of his sinful thoughts and he looked up at you. The side of the machine that was making foamed milk suddenly dysfunction, making the noise of an old motorcycle, and resulting in milk exploding in your face. Tom was on his feet as fast as he could and rushed behind the counter to help you out. Milk was dropping on the ground in waves and you both panicked, trying to find the button that could stop the machine. When the chaos finally stopped, you looked at the mess, trying to catch your breath, before looking up a Tom, suddenly giggling at the situation. 

“What a mess!” You laughed. “I’m sorry, but I can’t make your coffee...”

“No worries.” He said, a little laugh in his voice. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah.” You nodded, making a step to catch a napkin but you slid on the wet floor. Tom caught you, wrapping his strong arms around your waist, stabilizing you on your feet. You giggled again at the whole situation, and thanked Tom. But then you looked up at his eyes and you saw something that made you shivered. Hunger. 

You’re then conscious of his strong arms around you, the heat irradiating from his body and your chest pressed on his. His eyes searched your face before they went down, stopping on your chest. You looked down too, and saw drops of foamed milk sliding down your clivage. Feeling aroused and more ambitious than ever, you picked the drop with the tip of your finger and slowly, languorously put it in your mouth. Tom’s eyes followed your moves and you swore you saw his pupils dilating when you slowly sucked on your finger. 

The tension was thick in the small shop, you could feel all the smirks, the glances and the small touches of the past few months coming right back at you in a wave of arousal. When your finger left your mouth with a pop, Tom growled, making you shiver once more. And then he snapped. 

In a swift and quick movement, he grabbed your face and crashed his lips on yours. You gasped, surprised, and his tongue immediately entered your mouth, entangling with yours. Moaning, you grabbed his hair, slightly pulling and kissed him back with as much fervor as him. It was needy, it was clumsy but it was what you wanted. Putting his forehead against yours, Tom let his hands sliding on your side, exploring your curves, relishing in the form of your body. His hands traveled behind you and loosen the tie that was holding your apron, letting it fall on the ground. 

“Tom...” You murmured a moan, and he captured your lips once more in a needy kiss. 

You grabbed his shoulder, your nails scratching, needing something to hold onto. You felt like you were on fire, you were hot, and you could feel a puddle forming in your panties. This man was driving you crazy and you were addicted to the feeling. You needed more. 

Tom seemed to be in the same state as you because his hands slipped under the hem of your t-shirt and caressed your hot skin, provoking goosebumps in its way. In a matter of seconds, you shirt flew on the other side of the shop, leaving you in your bra. 

“Since the first day I met you, I dreamt of doing this.” Tom groaned, looking at your hand naked form. 

“Funny, I did the same dream.” You smirked between pants. “I need you, now.” You added, unbuttoning his shirt. 

He help you get him rid of his shirt, leaving him shirtless in the shop. You admired his muscles and bit your lips with anticipation. You wanted this, so much. He then grabbed the front of your shorts and unbuttoned it; the fabric fell down around your ankles. 

“So beautiful.” 

Without warning, he grabbed your hips and lift you up, placing you on the counter. The cold of the marble made you gasp and he smirked. But then, you suddenly were you are standing. In the middle of your coffee shop that was still open. Even if people were rarely getting here at night, you weren’t certain no-one would come. Tom went to kiss you, but you stopped him, suddenly worried. 

“Wait, what if someone walks in?” You asked, looking nervously at the door. 

Tom shrugged and kissed you neck, slowly going down to your shoulder and then the hem of your breasts. 

“No, Tom, I’m serious.” 

“Don’t worry, no one will see us.” He assured you, looking at your eyes, smiling calmly. 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“Because, you’re so beautiful, so sexy... I won’t be able to last long enough for someone to see us.” He said, laughing. 

You giggled too and blush a little at the compliment. His lips found you neck again, and all your worries vanished. You closed you eyes, enjoying his lips on your hot skin, when suddenly, he dropped on his knees. You opened your eyes and looked at him, surprised, but your mouth fell opened when you understood what he was about to do. 

“Forget the coffee, I wanna taste you.” He murmured between your legs. He put your panty aside and slowly caressed your clit. You shivered and bit your lips, trying to keep your moans down. But Tom had other plans in mind. He needed to hear you scream his name. Without waiting any longer, he put his mouth on your entrance and let his tongue enter you, exploring you, tasting you. 

“Ha, Tom!” You moaned, leaning back on the counter, you legs unintentionally closing on him. 

His tongue went in and out, slowly at first and then he went faster, tasting your juice and humming at the taste. He was slowly driving you crazy. You were gripping the edge of the counter tightly, and your legs were already trembling. Tom looked up, locking his eyes on yours and leaned back a moment to smile at you. 

“Delicious” he murmured. 

Before you could respond, he put a finger in you, in and out, slowly, rubbing against that one spot that was making you see stars. A second fingers followed and he locked his lips on your clit, sucking hard. 

“Ha!” You gasped, arching a little. You could feel a knot in your stomach, ready to snap. 

A third fingers and seconds later you were shouting his name, your walls contracting around him. He sucked your clit while you rode your orgasm, then got up, while you were trying to catch your breath. 

He was looking at you with a smug smile, he was so proud of him and it turned you on even more. You couldn’t wait, you needed him in you, now. You grabbed his shoulder roughly and pulled him to you, crashing his lips on yours, tasting yourself. Your hands then went down and unzipped his pants. Without breaking the kiss, your hand plunged in his underwear and grabbed his erected cock. 

He groans. And this simple sound made you wet all over again. 

“I need you now, Tom.” You murmured against his lips. “Take me.” 

He took his cock and leaned on you, rubbing the head against your entrance forth and back. He kissed you once more, feverishly, before resting his forehead against yours. 

“You sure?” He asked, looking in your eyes. 

You smiled. Even in this situation he was the eternal gentleman. You nodded, bitting you lips and it was all he needed to continue. In a swift movement of his hips, he entered you. You both gasped at the sensation, finally feeling whole. He moved slowly at first, feeling your wall gripping tightly his member, making him shiver, then he went faster. 

“You feel so good.” He moaned in your mouth, your tongue entangling. 

He griped your hips hard, and pulled you towards him, your ass almost suspended at the edge of the counter. Needing more of him, your hands slid from his shoulder to his ass, under his pants. You grabbed both cheeks and squeezed hard, making him groans. 

His movement were slowly becoming erratic and you knew he was close. You were too, you could feel the heat in your stomach again, this tension ready to snap, you just needed a little more. As if reading your thought, Tom’s hand found your clit once more and rubbed in quick circles. 

“Tom, Tom.” You chanted, your orgasm near. 

“Come for me, Y/N.” He groaned in your ears. 

His voice was all it took for you to explode. You closed your eyes tightly, screaming his name, gripping at him tightly as if you were falling. You walls clenched around his and a few pushes later, Tom came, moaning your name. 

You both stood still, trying to catch your breath. You were still hooked on Tom, your head resting on his shoulder. After a moment of confortable silence, enjoying the post-orgasm haze in his arms, you both straighten up and looked at each other. With a last kiss, Tom left your body and rearranged himself in his pants. 

“It was incredible.” Tom said, looking in your eyes. “You’re incredible.” 

You blushed at the compliment, silly knowing what you just did with him, in a public place. He helped you hop off the counter and you both silently get dressed, stealing glances now and then. Once both dressed, you stood awkwardly in front of each other, not knowing what to do.

“I need to clean the mess.” You said, looking at the milk that was covering the floor. As you were about to leave to search for some rag to clean up, Tom grabbed your wrist, and gently forced you to face him. 

“I don’t want this to be a one night stand.” He suddenly blurted out. 

“Wh-what?” You said. 

“I’m not that kind of man. I have feelings for you, and I’d like to explore. Maybe do this again?” He asked, hopefully. 

You could see he was awkward about this, but you also saw he was genuinely sincere. You smiled, your heart beating fast at the thought that he wanted you. 

“I still owe you a coffee.” You smirked. 

Tom smiled, understanding that tonight was only the beginning of something great. 


End file.
